Izbet y Piccolo 2 Piccolo Diario de Vida Mi año como humano
by Izbet46
Summary: Por un error, Piccolo es convertido en humano por un año, durante el cual vivirá varias aventuras, incluso conocerá el amor, llegando a la encrucijada entre volver a ser un guerrero namekuseijin, o seguir siendo un humano para siempre.


Ya nació la hija de Gohan y Videl, la pequeña Pan, quien tiene un poco más de año, su padre la lleva de visita al Templo Sagrado, donde están Piccolo (sin turbante ni capa) e Izbet con sus alas negras desplegadas, entrenando. Bulma ha reunido las esferas del Dragón para pedir varios materiales difíciles de hallar en la tierra, y aprovecha para que Pan conozca a Shen Long.

Bulma: Pequeña Pan, repite después de mí… Sal de hay Shen Long.

Pan: Al ay en lon.

Bulma: Y cumple nuestros deseos.

Pan: cumpe netos eseo.

La pequeña está emocionada, y sigue gritando palabras sin sentido, cuando la científica va a pedir el primer deseo, Pan grita muy fuerte: … año…. Jdañ… haem…Piccolo… wowm…humano.

Shen Long: deseo concedido - se despeja el cielo, y las esferas se esparcen por el planeta convertidas en piedra, como fue un deseo muy poderoso el pedido, las esferas ya no pueden conceder más.

Todos voltean a ver a Piccolo, que está de rodillas en el suelo, ya no es verde, ni con orejas puntiagudas… es un ser humano, y con un ki de humano normal.

Izbet: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Piccolo? – (ella es ciega, para referencias al personaje, ver Ángel Ciego)

Bulma: Pan pidió un deseo a las esferas del Dragón…

Izbet: Algo escuche, pero no entendí bien…

Bulma: Pidió… que Piccolo fuera humano por un año.

Izbet: ¿…?

Gohan: Sr. Piccolo ¿Está bien?

Piccolo: Como quieres que este bien, soy un humano, mi poder ahora es ínfimo. Y tendré que estar un año así… - se levanta para tratar de volar, pero ni eso puede ahora, se deja caer al suelo.

Gohan: No se cómo disculparme, Pan no lo hizo consiente, es muy pequeña todavía.

Piccolo: Tengo tan poco Ki, que hasta Yamcha podría derrotarme…

Gohan: Sr. Piccolo, no sé qué decir.

Izbet: Piccolo, es un año, pasará rápido. No será toda tu vida… me enseñaste que a pesar de lo difícil de la situación, siempre hay algo positivo que rescatar.

Piccolo: Y que tiene de positivo ser humano.

Izbet: Ahora podrás entenderlos mejor.

Piccolo: …

Izbet: Siempre me dices que no los entiendes, ahora podrás VIVIR como uno.

Piccolo: No quiero que me vean así, soy… era un guerrero con poderes extraordinarios, ahora soy menos que nada.

Gohan: Sr. Piccolo, si quiere podemos mantener esto en secreto…diremos… que está entrenando fuera del planeta, y no volverá en un año, así nadie lo buscara, y podrá estar tranquilo.

Piccolo: No quiero quedarme acá, y no iré a la casa de Goku, ni a la tuya Gohan, ni menos a la de Bulma, allí está Vegeta, no quiero que se burle de mí.

Izbet: Ven conmigo, vivo sola.

Gohan: Acepte.

Izbet: Vamos grandote, no te hagas de rogar, allá tendrás todo lo que necesitarás de ahora en adelante.

Piccolo: ¿Cómo qué? - y empieza a sonarle el estómago.

Gohan: Sr. Piccolo, no sea tan orgulloso, vaya con Izbet, por favor… - se arrodilla frente a él, y lo mira con ojos de perrito.

Piccolo: Esta bien, iré.

Gohan: Gracias, Sr. Piccolo… a propósito… - busca entre sus ropas - tenga - y le entrega un libro pequeño en blanco y una lapicera.

Piccolo: ¿Qué es esto?

Gohan: Úselo como un diario de campo, para que escriba sus impresiones al ser un humano, servirán… por ejemplo… para Dende ¿Intentará hacerlo?

Piccolo: Esta bien, lo intentaré.

Gohan: Gracias, Sr. Piccolo.

Izbet: Asunto arreglado, vámonos.

Piccolo: Por favor, que nadie más sepa esto - todos los presentes asienten con la cabeza.

Gohan: Iz, por favor cuida muy bien de él.

Izbet: Lo cuidare como si fuera mi hijo - sonríe.

Piccolo se va abrazado al cuello de Izbet, que es mucho más baja de estatura que él, y ella lo sujeta de la cintura, el sonido de su estómago se hace más fuerte, así que lo lleva a una cabaña en medio del bosque. Mientras ella busca algo de comer en la cocina, Piccolo mira las fotografías de las paredes, algunas están en relieve.

Izbet: Tuvimos suerte, todavía hay atún, y algo de avena, no es lo ideal para ser tu primera comida, pero es lo único que no está vencido. Vengo poco por acá.

Mientras espera, se fija en una fotografía en relieve, hay una mujer con alas, su madre, y al lado abrazándola, está su padre. Luego de comer, mientras ella limpia y ordena todo, nota que a Piccolo le pasa algo.

Piccolo: No lo sé, siento una presión extraña en mi estómago, en la parte baja.

Izbet: Entiendo… hay un pasillo al fondo, busca a mano izquierda, la tercera puerta. Hay un tallado de un hombre y una mujer. Cuando llega Piccolo a la puerta dice BAÑO… cuando sale, encuentra a Izbet, escuchando un libro, pasa una maquina pequeña que está en su mano, y va traduciendo las letras en sonidos. Es el sistema que usa para poder leer algo cuando no está en sistema Braille.

Piccolo: ¿Qué lees?

Izbet: Un libro de poemas, mira éste se lo dedicaría a Vegeta… Me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente… (*Parte de 20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada).

Piccolo: Hummm.

Izbet: Trata de relajarte. Es mejor irnos, está poniéndose frío, y no traemos ropa adecuada.

Piccolo: No me hace falta…

Izbet: Antes no, ahora sí, vamos.

Al llegar a la ciudad, Izbet le prepara un cuarto en su casa. Cuando está solo, Piccolo ve el diario que le regaló Gohan, y decide intentar escribir algo.

 _Diario_

 _Hoy comienzo mi vida como humano, hasta ahora no le encuentro nada bueno, deben cada cierto tiempo comer, los sabores se sienten extraños, y ni hablar de ir al baño, muy traumante. Ojalá el tiempo pase rápido como me han dicho. No sé si logre llegar cuerdo al próximo año. Mañana iremos a comprar ropa, no sé por qué no puedo usar mi traje de entrenamiento como siempre, total si se rompe o se ensucia lo puedo regenerar. Ahora que lo pienso, ya no puedo generar ropa, maldito cuerpo humano. Iremos temprano para que no encontremos muchas personas, siempre que me ven los humanos se asustan. Aunque ahora soy un humano también._

Cuando van en el Mall camino de la tienda, Piccolo siente que todos lo miran al pasar, aunque ahora son sólo las mujeres quienes lo siguen con la mirada, y no con miedo precisamente.

Vendedora: Hola Iz, tanto tiempo que no venía, llegó una ropa interior que sé que le gustará.

Izbet: Gracias, pero hoy vengo por mi amigo… Ma… Ma… Yunia.

Vendedora: Un gusto Sr. Yunia.

Piccolo: Humm…

Izbet: Debes disculparlo, viene por una temporada, y perdieron todo su equipaje, ya sabes cómo son las líneas aéreas - se acerca y le dice muy bajo - odia probarse ropa ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

Vendedora: No hay problema - lo mira - ¿Qué necesita?

Izbet: Bueno, todo.

Empiezan a acumular cosas, calcetines, bóxers, un traje de baño, camisetas, alguna camisa, buzos, polerones, chaquetas, pillamas, lentes oscuros, gorros, zapatos y zapatillas. Ya ha pasado un poco más de una hora, antes de guardar todo en una cápsula, Izbet toma un bóxer, calcetines, zapatillas, pantalón de buzo y una camiseta.

Izbet: Anda al probador, cambia tu traje de entrenamiento por esto… no necesitas ayuda… - se ríe mientras él entra al probador, muy serio.

Vendedora: Iz, aproveche que su amigo se demorará algo, y pruébese este conjunto, le quedara precioso.

Así que Izbet entra en el probador al lado de Piccolo. Estaré probándome algo al lado tuyo - le dice. Cuando él termina de vestirse, sale a esperar a Izbet, se para frente a donde está ella, pero por su estatura, alcanza a ver como Izbet se coloca un coqueto sostén. Todo sonrojado, se aleja un poco. Izbet se lleva el modelo, coloca todo en una cápsula, pagan y se va.

Izbet: Toma.

Piccolo: ¿Qué es esto?

Izbet: Una billetera, acá hay una tarjeta, cuando quieras comprar algo paga con ella, la clave es 666… no creo que tengas problemas para recordarla, además también hay dinero. Lo antes posible te traeré una tarjeta de identificación, no quiero que tengas problemas con la ley. Este será tu celular, ya agregue mi número… y el de Gohan por supuesto, en casa te enseñare como usarlo. Ahora qué te parece si vamos a una pizzería que conozco cerca de acá… ya me dio hambre.

Piccolo: Vamos, también tengo hambre… que extraño suena eso.

 _Diario_

 _Hace una semana fuimos a comprarme ropa, no tuve que probarme nada, todo me quedo bien. Luego fuimos a comer pizza, la gente a mí alrededor no me miraba con miedo. Volvimos a la casa, es grande, de dos pisos, con un antejardín, y un patio, parecida en dimensión a la de Bulma, pero de un estilo más tradicional. Acomode la ropa, pero tuve que llevarle un conjunto de lencería a Izbet, obviamente no era para mí. Los sentimientos al ser humano son más intensos, menos mal que no ve, sino se habría reído de lo rojo que estaba._

 _Luego me hizo tomar una fotografía, dijo que era para mi tarjeta de identificación, ayer la trajo, cuando le pregunte como la había conseguido, me guiño un ojo, y me dijo: entre los humanos muy poderoso es Don Dinero… ahora soy oficialmente Ma Yunia. Mi rutina diaria durante este tiempo ha sido en la mañana me levanto, desayuno, entrenó, y espero que llegue Izbet a media tarde meditando, o leyendo algo de su biblioteca. Aunque me ha dado dinero, y me dijo dónde puedo ir a almorzar, no quiero salir de la casa, prefiero comer algún emparedado, y cuando ella llega trae comida, o prepara algo para los dos, me cuenta de lo que hace en la empresa, y a descansar._

Ya ha pasado un mes, Gohan ha ido varias veces a visitarlo, y se va tranquilo al verlo bien. Izbet le enseña a Piccolo a usar la internet, y le deja una Tablet para que pueda entretenerse, al principio no le presta mayor atención, pero un día decide usarla para preparar algo para cenar.

 _Diario_

 _Los días sábados debemos salir por algunas horas, ya que viene un equipo de limpieza, ahora entiendo porque iba al Templo ese día, en ese rato vamos a un parque cercano lleno de humanos, corremos, ejercitamos y comemos algo antes de volver a casa._

 _Siento que debo hacer algo por ella, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, así que buscaré como preparar algo fácil para cuando llegue de la oficina, me di cuenta que le gusta mucho una comida, y no se ve difícil de hacer._

Esa noche cuando llega Izbet, Piccolo la sorprende con su comida.

Izbet: Que…rico aroma…

Piccolo: Esta vez yo prepare la cena.

Izbet: Puré de papas con carne… (quemada).

Ella prueba un poco del puré, le hecha kétchup y se lo come todo… Piccolo espero hasta que ella termina para probar él. A la primera mascada…

Piccolo: Esto es incomible…

Izbet: ¿De dónde sacaste la receta?

Piccolo: De internet.

Izbet: Supongo que te quedó seco el puré…

Piccolo: Si…

Izbet: Y leíste que hay que echaste leche para que se pusiera más suave.

Piccolo: Si.

Izbet: suspira - Pero debe ser leche líquida sin sabor, no leche condensada… además si yo comí... tú también puedes. Gracias por cocinar para mí, es un lindo gesto - le toma la mano a Piccolo, quien la retiro rápidamente, le hecha también kétchup a todo y se lo come.

 _Diario_

 _Ya hace tres meses que vivo acá, la rutina no me molesta, a decir verdad es como estar en el Templo Sagrado. Ya logre expulsar mi ki y volar, nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto poder hacer algo tan simple. Espero recuperar una gran parte de mis poderes en breve._

 _El primer día que le cocine algo a Izbet fue un desastre, ella se lo tomó con humor, lo encontró tierno, y me tomó la mano, me hizo sentir algo en el estómago, era vergüenza por lo mal que cocine. Ahora aprendí a preparar algunas cosas fáciles._

 _Ayer el sistema de guía del auto de Izbet se echó a perder, en el computador ingresas la dirección y te lleva, me dice que no quiere ir volando, prefiere hacer las cosas como los humanos normales, aunque no todos los humanos tienen un auto que se conduce sólo, deberá esperar una semana para que se lo arreglen. Pensaba tomar un taxi para desplazarse, sé que los odia, así que yo seré su chofer._

Piccolo: No es necesario que contrates un taxi, yo puedo llevarte hasta que arreglen tu auto.

Izbet: ¿Sabes conducir?

Piccolo: Hace años, Milk… con Goku aprendimos a conducir, debo practicar un poco nada más.

Esa tarde salen a practicar, Izbet va de copiloto.

Izbet: Hemos pasado muchos autos, creo que vas muy rápido.

Piccolo: Para nada, los otros son quienes van lento.

Izbet: ¡Qué pasó!

Piccolo: Nada

Izbet: Como que nada, sentí perfectamente como alguien grito.

Piccolo: Tal vez estuve a punto de atropellar a alguien, pero fue su culpa.

Izbet: ¿Seguro que sabes conducir…?

Piccolo: Sé conducir… aunque he olvidado un poco lo que leí en un libro que me entregaron esa vez.

Izbet: ¿Cómo se llamaba el libro?

Piccolo: Reglas de Tránsito.

Izbet: No puede ser… -tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

Esa noche repasan las reglas del tránsito, y a la mañana siguiente, guiado por el GPS, Piccolo se convierte en su chofer, afortunadamente ambos sobreviven la semana. Ya se acerca navidad, Gohan nuevamente va a visitar a Piccolo.

Piccolo: Ya han pasado 4 meses, faltan sólo 8 meses más y todo esto será un recuerdo, verdaderamente no lo he pasado tan mal como pensé.

Gohan ve el diario y lo toma.

Gohan: ¿Ya ha escrito algo?

Piccolo: Algunas cosas.

Gohan: ¿Puedo leerlas?

Piccolo: Prefería que por ahora no.

Gohan: le devuelve el diario - ¿Nos acompañará a las fiestas de fin de año? Puedo presentarlo como un amigo mío.

Piccolo: No, prefiero seguir como hasta ahora.

Esa noche Izbet le dice a Piccolo que se irá a las montañas, ya que siempre pasa las fiestas de fin de año en ese lugar.

Piccolo: Entiendo, puedo quedarme solo acá, no te preocupes.

Izbet: ¿Qué? No es eso. Ven conmigo, pasemos las fiestas allá. Acá se pone muy bullicioso todo ¿Sí?

Piccolo: Esta bien.

Izbet: Estaremos desde navidad a año nuevo, prepara tus cosas. Hay una persona que limpia y deja todo listo en mi refugio para estas fechas. Esa es la cabaña que fuimos hace tiempo te acuerdas, la construyó papá para mamá.

Diario

 _Llegamos a una cabaña para pasar las fiestas de fin de año de los humanos, es la misma que me trajo cuando me convertí en humano, no hay nada de comida, y también faltan otras cosas, así que Izbet quiere que vaya a comprar al pueblo, dice que debo "interactuar" más con los humanos._

En el pueblo, entra a la tienda.

Dueña tienda: Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarle.

Piccolo: Tengo esta lista…

Dueña tienda: No se preocupe… señor…

Piccolo: Yunia.

Dueña tienda: ¿Usted vino con la Srta. Supay?

Piccolo: Sí.

Dueña tienda: habla rápido, da la impresión que nunca respira, se mueve de un lado para otro buscando las cosas de la lista - Ella es muy solitaria como su madre, nunca la conocí, gustaba de quedarse en la cabaña, no bajaba nunca al pueblo. Su padre era una buena persona, algo testarudo, nunca quiso venir a vivir al pueblo cuando quedaron solos, crió a la Srta. Supay en esa cabaña, si ella chocaba y se caía él no la levantaba, le enseño a valerse por sí misma desde siempre. Acá se vendían las obras que hacia él, unas imágenes en madera preciosas, era un gran artesano, hace poco encontré una - le muestra una talla de madera, de 20 cms. de un ángel, al fijarse, Piccolo descubre que la modelo fue la madre de Izbet.

Piccolo: Me vendería esta estatua…

Dueña tienda: ¿Quiere regalársela a la Srta. Supay, verdad? No se preocupe, llévela, será un lindo presente de navidad para ella ¿Quiere que se lo envuelva? – Piccolo sólo afirma con la cabeza - Ella siempre se culpó por la muerte de su padre, ese año fue terrible la tormenta, fue un verdadero milagro que ella haya sobrevivido. Estas fiestas siempre las pasa en su cabaña. Acá tiene - Piccolo paga y guarda todo en una cápsula - Gracias por su compra y que tenga una Feliz Navidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Piccolo le da la estatua a Izbet.

Izbet: No tenías que regalarme nada.

Piccolo: Ábrelo.

Izbet: Es una escultura - la explora lentamente - ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Piccolo: Del almacén.

Izbet: La hizo mi padre… - se pone triste - gracias, no tenía ninguna de mi madre - se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla - No compre nada para ti.

Piccolo: Con todo lo que has hecho, no necesitas regalarme nada.

Izbet: Vamos, hoy no hay que entrenar, es un día para estar contentos, no tristes - salen de la cabaña.

Piccolo: Todavía no me acostumbro a la sensación del frío.

Izbet: Has montado en trineo…

Piccolo: No.

Izbet: Entonces ven.

Ella se monta primero, para enseñarle a manejarlo, Piccolo se acomoda abrazado desde su espalda, a la primera chocan con un árbol, y caen en un montículo de nieve.

Piccolo: Sabes, mejor el que ve guía ¿Te parece?

Izbet: Me distraje, sé manejar bien este trineo. Vamos de nuevo.

Nuevamente lo intentan, por un momento logra hacerlo bien y toman velocidad, pero hay una saliente, y el trineo se eleva para caer de punta. De nuevo ambos a la nieve.

Piccolo: Ya me enseñaste a chocar, ahora mejor voy yo adelante.

Izbet: Pero…

Piccolo: Pero nada, si no me cuido, me matarás…

Izbet: Exagerado…

Se montan en el trineo, esta vez Piccolo va adelante, y ella abrazada a su espalda, llegan a un lago helado donde varias personas patinan.

Izbet: ¿Vamos a patinar?

Piccolo: No sé patinar.

Izbet: No te preocupes, busca donde arrienden patines y trae para los dos, te enseñare un truco.

 _Diario_

 _Ayer le di una pequeña estatua que había hecho su padre de su madre. No entiendo cómo puede estar triste y contenta a la vez. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí un calor en mi corazón, no es como cuando Gohan me demuestra su estimación, es parecido pero distinto a la vez, que raras son las emociones humanas. Luego fuimos a un lago congelado. Patinamos - o mejor dicho volamos muy bajo - tranquilos, sin prisa. Hacía mucho que no sentía una paz así._

Los siguientes días entrenan en la mañana y meditan en la tarde, un día casi al anochecer, se sientan a meditar a un costado de la cabaña, Izbet siente que la nieve que está acumulada en el techo está por caerse.

Izbet: Piccolo…

Piccolo: Que quieres…

Izbet: lo pensó mejor - Voy al baño.

Cuando ya llega a los primeros árboles, la nieve cae sepultando a Piccolo, Izbet vuela a esconderse en una rama alta y oculta su ki, cuando él puede salir, la busca por todos lados.

 _Diario_

 _Hace dos días atrás, quede enterrado en la nieve, Izbet me jugo esa broma, se escondió, pero pasó mucho frío por eso. Cuando llegó a la cabaña estaba con una fuerte tos, al otro día amaneció con mucha fiebre, tiritaba y hablaba incoherencias. Cuando ya estaba por llevarla a un hospital, despertó y no hubo forma de convencerla de salir. Al final la hice guardar cama todo el día, en la noche estuve a su lado, cada vez que la tos la despertaba, le daba algo tibio de tomar, y la arropaba. Al otro día despertó mejor, pero por seguridad decidí que no saliéramos a entrenar. Ella tiene películas muy interesantes, vimos una con robots, rebeldes, y una estrella de la muerte._

Por fin es víspera de Año Nuevo.

Izbet: Luego del abrazo de las 12, con papá, cenábamos, y escuchando música esperábamos el amanecer ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Piccolo: Bueno.

Esa noche a las 12 en punto, ella le da el abrazo de Año Nuevo, luego sirve un poco de champaña para el brindis, al principio a Piccolo le parecía amarga, y le molestan las burbujas, como Izbet toma sin problemas la suya lentamente, riéndose de él, se toma la copa de un trago, sintiéndose mareado inmediatamente.

Izbet: Mejor anda a dormir.

Piccolo: Es temprano, quiero esperar el amanecer.

Ya a las 4 de mañana, y luego de tomarse media campaña más, se queda dormido en el sillón.

Izbet: Ya grandote, debes ir a dormir… ayúdame… ni que tuvieras los huesos con adamantium… debo dejar de escuchar tanta televisión…

Ya al llegar a la cama de Piccolo, intenta dejarlo caer suave, pero él la toma del hombro, y la hace cae debajo.

Izbet: Muévete, me aplastas…

Piccolo: En su borrachera levanta un poco la cabeza - … te ves tan hermosa…

Al terminar de hablar, la besa… el beso es muy dulce, tranquilo, él le acaricia la cara, y peina sus cabellos con sus dedos.

Piccolo: Se siente tan agradable… - en ese momento cae totalmente dormido, ella se suelta de sus brazos, lo acomoda bajo los cobertores y se va.

 _Diario_

 _Anoche Iz me dio el abrazo de Año Nuevo, tome champaña… y no recuerdo nada más. Hoy en la mañana me levante y tuve que ir rápidamente al baño a darme una ducha fría, por primera vez desde que soy humano, tuve un sueño erótico, soñé que una mujer me besaba y acariciaba, se sentía tan real, que mi cuerpo reaccionó, por más que lo intentó no logró recordar su rostro, está mente y cuerpo humano tiene reacciones que todavía no logro entender ni controlar, que un simple sueño me haya puesto así es ilógico._

Izbet: Pensé que dormirías toda la mañana, te deje algo para la resaca.

Piccolo: Yo no tengo resaca… - pero al hablar fuerte, su cabeza parecía que se partiría - Dame eso.

Izbet: Si no estás acostumbrado no debiste tomar la primera copa tan rápido, ni menos seguir con la mitad de la botella. A la noche debemos irnos, mañana debo dejar todo listo en la oficina, por un tiempo debo ir a la filial de Florida ¿Vendrás conmigo, verdad? Así podrás usar el traje de baño que te compre…

 _Diario_

 _Iz tiene una vida increíble, tiene un buen nivel de pelea, es una empresaria exitosa, la veo desenvolverse como si no fuera ciega en la casa, me siento cómodo a su lado, incluso cuando estamos en silencio. Al parecer tiene todo un pasado oscuro, hace poco le pregunte como había conseguido la tarjeta de identificación, obviamente es falsa, pero está muy bien hecha. Contactos de mi juventud, sé dónde ir para conseguir lo que necesito. Hasta ahora no he podido decirle que no a nada de lo que me pide, ser humano me ha ablandado._

 _Ahora vamos a Florida, a una casa frente al mar. Se parece a Kame House. Al llegar nos esperaba un tipo, parece modelo de revista de moda, con una sonrisa de aviso de dentista, saluda a Iz con un beso en la mejilla, me dieron ganas de borrarlo del planeta._

Francou: Iz que bueno tenerte acá, veo que por fin tiene un guardaespaldas, con lo que ha pasado es lo mejor.

Izbet: No es un guardaespaldas, es un amigo. Te presento a mi representante en este lado del país, Francou. Francou, un buen y viejo amigo mío, Ma Yunia.

Piccolo: Mucho gusto - le apretó la mano fuerte.

Francou: El gusto es mío - dijo, pero en sus ojos se veía odio.

Izbet: ¿Para cuándo está la reunión fijada?

Francou: Al medio día.

Izbet: Volteando hacía Piccolo - Nos dará tiempo para disfrutar de la playa. Nos vemos más tarde Francou.

Francou: Hasta luego, Iz.

 _Diario_

 _Hoy estuvimos en el mar. A Iz no le gusta entrar a la parte profunda, se queda en la orilla, así que le hice creer que tenía una pierna atrapada, llegó justo cuando una ola nos chocó y la envolvió, salió llena de arena, con el pelo revuelto… con ganas de asesinarme. Ahora entiendo porque ella siempre me hace ese tipo de bromas, ya me cobre lo de la nieve. Llegó la hora de la reunión, así que fue a arreglarse, iré con ella a la empresa._

Piccolo: ¿Por qué Franosecuanto dijo que era bueno que tuvieras un guardaespaldas?

Izbet: Nada importante, nos vemos a la tarde.

Piccolo: Espérame, iremos juntos.

Izbet: No necesito un guardaespaldas.

Piccolo: Iré como tu "viejo amigo".

Al llegar a las oficinas se encuentran con Francou, quien se va con Izbet a la reunión, dejan a Piccolo en la recepción, allí se entera que han llegado notas de extorsión, algunos edificios de las empresas han sufrido atentados con bombas, incluso ya hubo dos intentos de secuestrar a la dueña. Vuelven a la casa de la playa al atardecer, ya en la noche se sientan en la arena a mirar el mar, con una linda luna llena de fondo.

Piccolo: Escuche que ha habido atentados en algunas de tus empresas.

Izbet: Siempre pasa eso, es el precio de tener negocios exitosos.

Piccolo: Y siempre pasa que tratan de secuestrar a la dueña.

Izbet: No debí dejar que me acompañaras, no pasó nada, ves que estoy bien.

Piccolo: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Izbet: Todo empezó hace como un año, tuve problemas con mi auto, al tomar un taxi, en el camino el auto se desvió, metieron gas donde estaba, pero no me hizo efecto, logre arrancar la puerta, y volé fuera, eso fue todo.

Piccolo: Escuche que fueron dos veces.

Izbet: Tienes mejor oído ahora que cuando eras namekuseijin, a todo esto, te falta un poco más de medio año para que vuelvas a ser tú, que te ha parecido la experiencia…

Piccolo: No me cambies el tema. YYYYY….

Izbet: Entraron a la empresa una noche cuando estaba sola, me sorprendieron, me inyectaron algo para dormirme, según me dijeron después que era como para dormir un oso, mi organismo es parecido pero no igual al de los humanos, solo me adormecí por un momento, durante el cual me amarraron y amordazaron. Apenas pude, rompí las amarras que eran de cable reforzado, llame a la policía, los tipos huyeron antes que llegarán.

Piccolo: ¿Por qué no me… por qué no nos contaste que te estaba pasando?

Izbet: No lo creí necesario, no es como que nos invadan extraterrestres, ni que quieran acabar con la tierra, eso me incumbe solo a mí, yo debo ver cómo resolverlas, sabes que soy independiente. Es verdad que nunca me había pasado algo así en las empresas, pero no me amedrentarán. Hasta ahora no ha muerto nadie, y yo estoy bien, además ahora estas tú para ayudarme, hombre fuerte…

Piccolo: Ya no tanto…

Izbet: Tu siempre serás el ser más fuerte del mundo para mí, me siento segura a tu lado.

Hay música suave en la radio, ambos están en silencio, lentamente Piccolo acerca su mano a ella, pero antes que se la tome, empieza a sonar el celular de Izbet, insistentemente.

Izbet: Es el tono de Francou, ya vuelvo.

Contesta, y le dice a Piccolo que debe irse enseguida, ha habido un problema grave en una de las empresas.

 _Diario_

 _Hace un rato atrás estábamos en la playa con Iz, tuve que obligarla a que me contará que la habían tratado de secuestrar dos veces, me molesta que no hubiera tenido confianza en mí, aunque luego me dijo que ella siente que yo soy el más fuerte del mundo, y que se siente segura a mi lado. Sentí ganas de tomar su mano, se veía tan bella en la arena, con su rostro hacia el cielo, pero llamó ese tipo de la sonrisa perfecta, y se fue._

Ya amanece e Izbet no aparece, decide llamarla a su celular, pero no contesta, no logra sentir su ki, ya cuando se decide a ir a sus oficinas a tratar de encontrarla, le llaman del celular de ella.

Piccolo: Te he llamado varias veces y no me has contestado.

XXX: Es porque no puede – contesto una voz conocida de hombre.

Piccolo: ¿Dónde está Iz?

XXX: Busca el camino de la playa, hacia el norte, un gran edificio abandonado, apúrate, si quieres alcanzar a verla con vida.

Antes de salir, llama a Gohan.

Celular: Nuestro cliente tiene su teléfono móvil apagado, o se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura. Grabe su mensaje después de la señal…bip.

Piccolo: … Gohan, secuestraron a Iz, estamos en la playa que te comente, búscame apenas escuches este mensaje.

Piccolo llega al edificio lo más rápido que puede, entra con cuidado, pegándose a las paredes para ver qué pasa, en una de las habitaciones del primer piso, Izbet tiene atada sus manos con cadenas a lo más alto de un pilar, está desmayada y con todo su peso tirando de sus manos, en su cuerpo se ven marcas sangrantes y moretones de golpes. A su lado está Francou, tiene el labio con sangre, y parte de la mejilla mordida, está terminando de instalar algo en un detonador. En el suelo ve un látigo lleno de sangre, Piccolo hierve de furia, la torturó. Trata de acercarse, pero Francou está pendiente y lo ve.

Francou: Tendrás que esperar un poco para el espectáculo – amenaza con una cuchilla cortarle la garganta a Izbet si Piccolo se acerca.

Piccolo: No te escondas tras una mujer.

Francou: Arruinaste todo, iba a casarme con Iz, en esta visita le iba a proponer matrimonio, vi cómo te trato ayer, nunca nadie la había acompañado, ni menos vivido con ella, por eso la traje aquí, dirás que estoy loco, pero sé que es mucho más fuerte de lo normal, incluso la he visto volar, y como rompió un cable reforzado con que la ataron.

Piccolo: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Tú eres quien la quiso secuestrar las otras veces.

Francou: Si, quería tenerla para mí nada más, el ataque a las empresas era una distracción. Tengo cámaras en su casa de la playa, ella sería mi esposa, debía cuidarla. Tuve que darle algo para dormir elefantes, las otras dos veces no funcionó y aun así costo mucho para que perdiera la conciencia totalmente.

Piccolo: Maldito, cómo pudiste hacerle algo así.

Francou: Yo no quería, ella me obligó, solo quería que me besará, y me mordió la cara, cuando le di otra oportunidad, casi me arranca un pedazo de labio. Ahora todos moriremos.

Piccolo: Si la amas, déjala viva.

Francou: No, porque ella no me ama… yo que daría mi vida por ella, yo que idolatro cada paso que da – termina de instalar los cables.

Piccolo se mueve rápido para tratar de quitarle el detonador antes que los haga estallar, en el forcejeo, éste se activa, tiene segundos antes que la explosión derrumbe el edificio, lo único que se le ocurre es proteger con su cuerpo a Izbet. Justo en el momento que el edificio queda en el suelo, llega Gohan, que empieza a buscar el ki de su maestro, en ese momento siente una gran energía que sale de los escombros pulverizando todo. Afortunadamente Piccolo sujetó los escombros y cuando piensa que ya no podrá seguir sosteniéndolos, concentra toda su energía, y destruye todo. Su energía por un segundo fue tan poderosa como cuando era namekuseijin.

Gohan: Sr. Piccolo ¿Está bien?

Piccolo: Yo sí, pero Iz está muy mal. Llévala donde Dende, yo iré con ustedes apenas pueda… AHORA YA.

Gohan sale lo más rápido que puede con ella en sus brazos, intentando no tocar las heridas de su cuerpo. Ya en el Templo Sagrado, Gohan la lleva a una habitación, Dende la cura, ambos no pueden creer todo lo que le pasó, tenía el cuerpo lleno de golpes y latigazos. La dejan dormir, mientras esperan a Piccolo, cuando llega también le curan sus heridas. A las horas Izbet sigue durmiendo, así que Kamisama se queda con ella, cuando despierta trata de atacarlo.

Dende: Soy yo, Dende, tranquila, estás a salvo.

Izbet: … ¿Piccolo cómo está?

Dende: Bien, no tenía heridas graves.

Izbet: Nunca pensé que Francou estuviera loco, puso cámaras de vigilancia en mi casa de la playa, me quiso secuestrarme varias veces. De verdad estaba desquiciado.

Dende: Llegaste media muerta.

Izbet: Ese loco trato de abusar de mí, por eso todas las veces que trato de secuestrarme me daba algo para dormirme, pero no lo deje, preferí enfurecerlo, y que me torturará. Quiso besarme y lo mordí varias veces, se acostó sobre mí, en ese momento me reí en su cara, le dije que lo tenía pequeñito, no como mi amigo Yunia, supongo que por eso lo llamó, me puso un cuchillo en la garganta, le rete que me matará, que prefería eso a ser suya. Eso lo desquicio totalmente, dijo que yo le rogaría que me tomará, me amarró con las cadenas al pilar, empezó a darme latigazos, al ver que no lograba doblegarme comenzó con los golpes, ya en ese momento no pude aguantar más y me desmayé. Mi esperanza era que el sedante que me había dado diluyera su efecto, como me pasó con los otros, y así podría usar mis poderes. Me sentí tan inútil al no poder defenderme.

Dende: Ahora descansa, y trata de no golpear a quien éste al lado tuyo cuando despiertes.

Izbet: Lo siento, todavía estoy mareada.

 _Diario_

 _Francou estaba loco, obsesionado con Iz, la torturo a latigazos y golpes, porque ella no quiso ser de él. Al final no pude evitar que el edificio se desplomara. Por suerte logre concentrar todo mi ki, y destruir los escombros, por un segundo tuve mi poder completo, luego quede sin fuerzas, le tuve que pedir a Gohan que la llevará al templo para que Dende la curará, durmió por varias horas, cuando despertó yo estaba cerca de una de las ventanas, escuche todo lo que hablaron con Dende, le hizo creer a Francou que éramos amantes, para evitar que abusara de ella. Estoy sintiendo cosas extrañas, que no sé definirlas, me siento muy confundido._

Esa noche la pasan en el templo, al otro día se van a la casa de la playa. Justo en ese momento llega la policía y los investigadores, les dan cuenta que Francou fue encontrado muerto, bajo un edificio abandonado, al parecer estaba probando algún tipo de explosivo, y algo le resultó mal, lo identifican como el autor de los atentados. Por todo esto, Izbet pasa varias jornadas a tiempo completo en la oficina. Luego de unos días vuelven a la casa de la ciudad, y la rutina vuelve a ser la misma, aunque Piccolo empieza a tener pesadillas donde Izbet muere, y él no puede ayudarla. Una noche:

Izbet: Estabas gritando por eso te desperté.

Piccolo: Era otra pesadilla…

Izbet: Hace días que tienes pesadillas ¿Es por lo que pasó en el edificio?

Piccolo: …

Izbet: No debes sentirte así, no pudiste salvarlo, tuviste que elegir, y te agradezco que pudiste destruir todo para salvarnos.

Piccolo: Si, debe ser eso.

Izbet: No debes sentirte así, te quiero mucho y te debo tanto - le da un beso en la mejilla - Ahora para que no tengas más pesadillas por esta noche… permiso - se mete en la cama, y se acomoda.

Piccolo: ¿Pero qué haces?

Izbet: Estaré al lado tuyo, cuando tengas otra pesadilla, te despertaré enseguida.

Piccolo: No es necesario.

Izbet: No me convencerás, ahora a dormir, mañana será otro largo día.

 _Diario_

 _La rutina vuelve a ser como antes, por unos días tuve pesadillas donde veía morir a Izbet, anoche tuve otra, ella me despertó, y para que no tuviera pesadillas, durmió conmigo, al final sólo ella durmió, estuve toda la noche despierto, mirándola, por fin sé que me pasa, estoy enamorado, por eso tenía esos sueños, era mi miedo a perderla ¿Qué debo hacer? Aunque su auto está funcionando, la acompaño al trabajo, por ahora he decidido vivir el día a día lo que más pueda a su lado, pero los días pasan demasiado rápido._

Una tarde, Izbet está bañándose en la tina, y Piccolo entrena en el patio, cuando siente un grito, llega volando y la encuentra en un rincón de la tina.

Izbet: Hay un bicho en el agua, por favor, mátalo, llévatelo pero que se vaya YA…

Piccolo: Es sólo una araña pequeña.

Izbet: No soporto cuando un bicho cae al agua y me camina por la piel… - Piccolo sigue allí, sin moverse – Supongo que te está costando llevarte al bicho… ¿Verdad? O te estas poniendo como el maestro Roshi - Piccolo se va inmediatamente.

Esa noche Piccolo se acuesta, y a media noche siente que alguien lo besa, al abrir los ojos es Izbet, la abraza y aspira el aroma de su pelo, se sientan en medio de la cama, ella se quita su blusa y le quita la camiseta a él, cuando quiere sacarse el sostén, Piccolo se le adelanta, la besa en el hombro, y aprovecha de mirar para desengancharlo, siguen abrazados acariciándose, y besándose. Ella lo abraza del cuello y se acuesta, haciendo que él quede encima, ninguna palabra es dicha, sólo gemidos suaves salen de sus bocas. Ella mete su mano y toma su virilidad, Piccolo no puede evitar estremecerse, se siente tan bien cuando sube y baja su mano, aprovechando que ella está en eso, él se quita su ropa interior y el pantalón. Ya siente que va a acabar, pero no quiere hacerlo en las manos de ella, la acomoda sobre él, para poder succionar esos pechos, que sin ser exuberantes, se sentían perfectos, le besa la frente, la cara, el cuello, los hombros, y con sus manos la acaricia por la espalda, baja a su cadera y le quita la falda, y la ropa interior. Ya la excitación en ambos está llegando al máximo, como ella está montada en sus caderas, la acomoda, y muy lentamente empieza a entrar, es tan estrecha, y cálida, comienza a subir y bajar, ella se afirma en los brazos de él para poder tener mejor control. Piccolo quiere que ella acaba primero, pero ya no puede aguantar, la llena de su semen, gruñendo suavemente. En ese momento despierta, y piensa, otra vez a cambiar las sábanas y darme una larga y fría ducha.

Es tanta la angustia que siente, que cuando faltan unas semanas para su cambio, y aprovechando que a Izbet la invitan a una premiación, Piccolo decide acompañarla, y confesarle su amor, si lo acepta, buscará la forma de volver a ser humano, pero esta vez para siempre. Se viste con un traje negro, camisa blanca, y una humita, en ese momento baja Izbet, con su cabello planchado, un vestido negro, sin hombros ni espalda, está sujeto por el cuello solamente; a la altura del muslo, con un adorno de lentejuelas, empieza una apertura lateral, sus medias panty son color natural, opacas. En vez de un abrigo, usa un chal negro, en sus hombros, sus zapatos son de tacón medio.

Izbet: Vamos - Piccolo vuelve a la realidad, la toma del brazo - debí ponerme taco alto, pero me incómoda mucho, es que a tu lado debo verme como una hobbit (mide 1.60).

Ya en la cena, los rodean los periodistas, es la primera vez que va con alguien a un evento, y todos quieren la primicia, por si era su novio.

Izbet: Es un amigo. Gracias por preocuparse por mi vida - hacía Piccolo - entremos rápido.

Ya en la espera de la ceremonia, las cosas son más tranquilas, música clásica, nadie acosándolos, hasta que Bulma se acerca para saludar.

Piccolo: Viene Bulma pero no veo a Vegeta.

Izbet: Ni yo lo siento.

Bulma: Hola Izbet, que gusto verte - se hace la que no lo conoce – y quien es este caballero.

Izbet: Srta. Bulma Brief, le presento a mi amigo, Ma Yunia.

Bulma: Un gusto Sr. Yunia, mi esposo no pudo venir ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

En ese momento invitan a todos a sentarse para la premiación, Izbet, Bulma y Piccolo se acomodan en la misma mesa, al costado contrario de donde está la científica, se sienta Piccolo. Aprovechan de conversar los tres, es una velada muy amena. A Bulma la premian por el invento del año, y a Izbet, por la empresaria emergente. Ya terminada la actividad y la cena, empieza la música, así que Piccolo aprovecha de invitar a bailar a Izbet.

Piccolo: Con su permiso, vamos a bailar.

Bulma: Por supuesto. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ya en la pista de baile.

Izbet: Bailas muy bien.

Piccolo: Es como la fusión, nada complicado - cree que llegó el momento adecuado para declararse, pero…

Izbet: Disculpa, voy al baño.

Mientras ella va, Bulma se acerca a Piccolo.

Bulma: Te notó nervioso ¿Qué pasa?

Piccolo: Es que… me enamore de Iz, y quiero decírselo.

Bulma: Pero pronto volverás a ser…

Piccolo: Lo sé, pero si ella me acepta encontraré la forma de ser de nuevo humano para siempre.

Bulma: Te ha dado muestras que siente algo más que amistad por ti.

Piccolo: Siempre está contenta al lado mío, una noche dormimos juntos.

Bulma: ¿QUÉ?

Piccolo: Sólo dormimos, dor… mi… mos, nada más.

Bulma: No te ha besado en los labios, o coqueteado.

Piccolo: No… no sé.

Bulma: Te parece que vea si puedo averiguar algo.

Piccolo: Bueno.

Bulma busca a Izbet y la encuentra en un balcón.

Bulma: Hola, pensé que habías ido al baño.

Izbet: Si, pero me sentí algo mareada, me excedí demasiado con la champaña.

Bulma: Estas contenta.

Izbet: Al contrario, estoy algo triste, pronto Piccolo volverá a ser namekuseijin.

Bulma: ¿Eso te entristece?

Izbet: Sí, me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia en la casa, siempre he sido una loba solitaria, son pocas las relaciones que he tenido tan cercana con alguien, y ahora que está por terminar el año, sé que lo echare de menos.

Bulma: ¿No será que sientes algo más por él?

Izbet: …

Bulma: Cariño… amor…

Izbet: … si supieras lo irónico de tu comentario.

Bulma: Dime, puedes confiar en mí.

Izbet: Estoy enamorada de él, pero no como humano.

Bulma: Pero si como namekuseijin no te puede amar.

Izbet: Lo sé, por el humano siento mucho cariño, pero es parecido a cuando estaba con mi padre, la madrugada de Año Nuevo me besó, no creo que se acuerde porque estaba borracho. Me gusto, no lo niego, pero no aceleró mi corazón como cuando sé que iré a entrenar al Templo Sagrado, desde el día anterior me pongo nerviosa, y mi corazón se acelere sólo pensando que me saludará…

Bulma: …

Izbet: Para mí, son dos personas totalmente distintas, su presencia la siento distinta. Sé que soy una tonta, pero no puedo ir contra mis sentimientos, no podría sentir lo mismo por nadie más. Lo amo cuando es un namekuseijin, alguien que no es capaz de sentir nada por mí como yo quisiera, me conformo con los momentos que pasamos juntos en el Templo - empieza a llorar - lo hecho tanto de menos.

Bulma: Lo siento, no quise…

Izbet: Está bien - secando sus lágrimas - ya era hora de desahogarme. Por favor, no digas nada, promételo.

Bulma: Pero…

Izbet: Promételo Bulma.

Bulma: Esta bien, lo prometo.

Izbet: Ahora iré a buscar a Piccolo, será mejor irnos. No me siento bien.

Bulma piensa como cumplir con la promesa a Izbet, y ayudar a Piccolo, cuando de detrás de la cortina, lo ve salir con los ojos vidriosos, él le hace un gesto, para indicarle que escuchó todo, que no se preocupe.

Piccolo: Te estaba buscando.

Izbet: Estaba tomando aire, me siento mareada. Te molesta si vamos a la casa, por favor.

 _Diario_

 _Esta noche escuche lo que nunca pensé, Iz me ama, pero no como humano, sino como namekuseijin. No le diré nada, ya para ella es suficiente llevar ese sentimiento, que sabe nunca será correspondido, para cargarla más sabiendo que estoy enamorado de ella, en esta forma humana. Pronto terminará esto, y será lo mejor para todos. Ya no escribiré más._

Un día antes del cambio.

Piccolo: Me voy al Templo.

Izbet: Estaré allí mañana, promesa.

Esa noche en el Templo Sagrado Piccolo tiene un sueño, donde está frente a frente, en su forma humana y namekuseijin, conversando:

Piccolo: Por fin volveré a ser un namekuseijin.

Ma Yunia: Ella te ama, no sientes nada.

Piccolo: Nada, recuerda que yo no puedo sentir ese tipo de amor.

Ma Yunia: No quiero que esto desaparezca, tampoco quiero desaparecer.

Piccolo: Como tú, tus sentimientos desaparecerán, y volveré a mi vida normal, todo será un recuerdo, nada más, no te preocupes, no le diré nada de lo que escuchaste, la seguiré tratando como siempre, te lo prometo.

Ma Yunia: Quisiera que al menos mi amor por ella no desapareciera.

Piccolo: Eso es imposible. Supongo que quieres que guarde tu diario.

Ma Yunia: Sí, gracias, no quiero que nadie lea lo que escribí, a pesar de todo no fue tan malo este año, o no.

Piccolo: Sonriendo de lado - tuvo sus momentos interesantes.

Ma Yunia: Lo sabía, fue un gusto conocerte.

Al momento de darse las manos, despierta. Pasan lentamente las horas, llegan Gohan e Izbet, mientras esperan conversan entre ellos, ya falta muy poco, así que Piccolo pide hablar solo con Izbet, van al lado contrario del Templo donde no pueden verlos.

Piccolo: Ha sido un año extraño para mí, te agradezco haberme tenido en tu casa.

Izbet: Soy yo quien te agradece el que fueras a vivir a mi casa, me sacaste de mi soledad, y por un tiempo, volví a sentirme como cuando estaba con mi padre, además de haberme salvado la vida. Pero llega el momento que debemos ser lo que somos y volver a la realidad. Si alguna vez puedo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, solo dímelo.

Piccolo: Nunca cambies.

(En lo posible poner esta canción en este momento para leer el final)

watch?v=05d_P4KInEQ

Izbet: ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

Piccolo: Trata de confiar más en mí, siempre te cuidaré.

Izbet: Lo haré. Gracias por todo - se acerca para besarlo en la mejilla, pero él voltea la cara, piensa, te daré mi último regalo y la besa en los labios, en ese momento se produjo el cambio, cuando se separan, ya era el guerrero namekuseijin.

Al sentir su ki, Gohan, Dende y Mr. Popó llegan, pero ellos ya están separados y nadie se dio cuenta de nada de lo que pasó.

Gohan: Me alegro de volver a verlo.

Piccolo: Yo también.

Dende: Se le echaba de menos.

Piccolo: Gracias a todos. Echaba de menos sentirme así.

Luego de un rato en que conversan todos, menos Izbet que está pensativa, Gohan se despide.

Gohan: Debo volver a casa, lo vendré a ver lo antes posible.

Piccolo: Nos vemos.

Izbet: Yo… también debo irme.

Piccolo: Te espero el sábado para entrenar.

Izbet: Acá estaré.

Izbet se va pensando en el beso ¿Habrá oído lo que converse con Bulma? Se convence que fue solo un accidente, a pesar de eso, jamás en su vida olvido esa sensación cálida en sus labios. Aparentemente todo vuelve a ser como antes. Lo que nadie nunca sabrá, es que durante las noches de Año Nuevo que Izbet pasa en la cabaña, después que Piccolo volvió a ser el mismo, una sombra está en el bosque. Mientras ella cocina, cena y escucha música esperando el amanecer, esa sombra está presente, aunque ella no logra sentirla. Cuando el sol aparece en el horizonte, Izbet se va a dormir. Hace rato ha estado todo tranquilo, en ese momento la sombra se acerca a la casa, y saca una tarjeta de identificación a nombre de un humano llamado Ma Yunia, y el diario de un guerrero que durante un año fue humano, luego que termina de leerlo, la sombra mira a la casa, guarda las cosas nuevamente entre su ropa y se va. Al mirar hacia atrás, por un instante, por un solo instante, la mirada del namekuseijin refleja nostalgia y melancolía. Luego todo vuelve a la normalidad, al menos por un año más.

FIN


End file.
